1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for studying and analyzing the movements of an object, such as, for example, a golfer's swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video tape recording and reproducing apparatus has been used for studying and analyzing athletic movements such as, a golfer's swing. In the use of such apparatus, a video tape record is made of the golfer's swing or other athletic movement, and the recorded video signal is then played back and applied to a video monitor or other image display device so that the golf swing or other athletic movement can be studied and analyzed for correcting defects therein. With such video tape recording and reproducing apparatus, a slow-motion or stopmotion mode of operation can be selected during playback so as to provide either a slow-motion picture or successive still pictures by which the study and analysis of the golf swing or other athletic movement is facilitated. However, even during such slow-motion or intermittent stop motion playback of the recorded video signal, the picture or image appearing on the video monitor at any instant shows only the position of the golfer or other athlete at a respective point in the swing or movement so that it is still difficult to analyze the displayed position in relation to positions occurring earlier and later in the swing or movement. Further, the use of a video tape recording and reproducing apparatus for the described purposes is disadvantageous in that it requires relatively costly magnetic tape for recording and reproducing the video signal and the loading and unloading of the tape in the apparatus.